fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Pretty Cure!
Elemental Pretty Cure! is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yousei A. Sina. Elemental Pretty Cure! ''will air after the final episode of ''Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S aired in Japan and will replace the ''Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!'' seasons in its initial timeslot. The character designer of the season will be Momomiya Mari, while the head writer is going to be Yousei A. Sina. Plot :Elemental Pretty Cure! Episodes The legend of the prince of light:According to the first plot leak from Dezember 2018 "In the age of blooming, a little boy was born in the land of light. This was said to hold the eternal powers of light and was destined to be the prince of light, watching over the world of harmony, peace and love. However, as the ages changed, the age of night started and a disaster occurred. The dust of misfortune rose upon the land of light and took the prince out of his room. Ever since then, the young boy has been missing and the land of light has disappeared." Today, the age of miracles. At a place called Primaire, the fog of misfortune suddenly started rising across the land. In order to save the world from being shallowed by misfortune, a young caretaker of the symbols of peace has sent some fairies with these symbols to earth. Those fairies are supposed to find the princesses of all elements, known as Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure's task is not only to fight off the fog of misfortune, but also to find the legendary prince of light. The story of Pretty Cure starts with Akase Momoko, a young girl, whose family moves to the town of Ayaganaka to start a new adventure... Characters Pretty Cures * Momoko is a lively young girl, who loves nothing more than reading fantasy books. She loves the fought of diving into a magical world of fairies, fighting along with elves until the sun sets. Momoko is a first year middle school student, whose family just moved to this town. Momoko's alter ego is , the red Pretty Cure. * Yukimi is a sporty and outgoing young girl. Her favorite sport is field hockey, and despite her usual tomboyish nature, Yukimi is an actual tsundere, who can be rather rude towards others. She is pretty focused on her activities and forgets about studies most of the time. Yukimi's alter ego is , the green Pretty Cure. * Shizuka is a calm and very shy young girl. She is a member of the poetry club and writes poems for every situation she is confrontated with. Shizuka is pretty lonely because she has troubles to get closer to others and become their friends. Shizuka lives at a traditional confectionery store. Shizuka's alter ego is , the blue Pretty Cure. Mascots * A young flower fairy coming from the land Primaire. She is usually seen wearing a litte cherry blossom in her hair. Rosé is a lovely dovely fairy, who loves spending time outsides. She usually ends her sentences with "rose" or "roro". * Olive is a fairy of life coming from the land of Primaire. Olive lives at a small farm close to the main capital of Primaire. He usually wears a small hat over his left ear. Olive is rather closed inside and likes to be alone. He usually ends his sentences with "live" or "riri". * Ms. Skai is a young lady, who watches over the symbols of peace. She is nice but also strict, who likes to take notes on everything. Out of the three fairies, Ms. Skai is the only one who can take a human form. As human, she calls herself . As fairy, she ends her sentences with "mizu" or "susu". Kingdom of Dark * Malicious is the true main villain and leader of the Kingdom of Dark. Malicious is the King of Dark who has brought the young Prince Noir to the Kingdom of Dark and cared for the young prince ever since. * A mythical creature, who appears in legends of Primaire. In the legends, Noir is said to be the prince of light, who was turned to the kingdom of dark and desired to spread the fog of misfortune over the world of harmony. However, it is unknown if Noir really existed or not. * Illumi is Noir's non-biological sister. She's Malicious actual daughter. However, neither Malicious nor Illumi know they are related. She is the child of one of the most powerful sorceresses of her home kingdom. * Five Envoys that came to the world of harmony to spread the fog of misfortune. All of the five represent a symbol of sorrow and have their own powers. The five envoys are: ** The envoy of the end, Demise is a pure drama queen. Though he appears as a grown-up man, he seems more like a child or at least to be in Momoko's age. Demise loves fighting more than any of the other envoys and despite his power, is usually in a good mood. ** The envoy of secrets, Engima likes to give the people around her puzzles they have to slove. Despite being their villain, Enigma usually keeps the secrets of humans for herself. Once she heard a secret, the secret can't be spoken anymore. Enigma prefers complicated tests over fighting. ** The envoy of magic, Magic is the most mysterious member of his team. He usually stays for himself, planning and practicing new tricks he can use when attacking the enemies. Magic usually wears a mask that covers the right part of his face and both of his eyes. ** The envoy of power, Force has a big pride. Force sees himself as the most powerful and unbreakable creature of the world. While he likes to show his powers to others more than everything else, he usually attacks out of the shadows, so he could reveal his to force later. ** The last envoy and the envoy of elegance. Grace usually disguises herself as a normal first year middle school school girl. She likes to spend time with Momoko and the others, while she actually seeks for informations on the girls. Grace has long and curly orange hair. * Corbeaus are the monsters that are used by the envoys of misfortune. Corbeaus spread the dust of misfortune when being used. The emblem of Corbeaus resembles a raven. The monsters shout "karasu" when attacking. Support * Ringo is Momoko's older twin brother, who attends the same school. When they were in elementary school, Ringo and Momoko were always together. However, today, the two are more separated than ever. Ringo loves drawing with places, people and other stuff. * Shinku is Momoko's mother, who is the reason her family had to move. Shinku has got a better job in Ayagamaka. She currently works as a florist. * Yoshiro is Momoko's father, who usually holds the house, while his wife is working. Yoshiro used to work as a chef, but due to an injury, he can't work anymore. * Yuna is Yukimi's older sister, who is a middle school third year student. Yuna is student council president and top player of the school's tennis club. * Yukimi's father, who never really appears in the season. He is only mentioned by many people and also admired a lot. It is known that Yukimi's father has made a great fortune by helping others. * Shizuka's mother, who runs a traditional confectionery store in the center of Ayaganaka, her hometown. Aozora is usually busy with the store and can't take care for her family most of times. * Momoko, Yukimi and Shizuka's homeroom teacher. Inazuki-sensei is a relatively young teacher, who still needs to make his own experiences. * Mieko is a first year middle school student and Momoko's class mate. Mieko is the first friend Momoko made when she transferred to this school. Locations * : The primary setting of Elemental Pretty Cure!. The town is set close to the ocean, in the south of Japan. Ayaganaka is sometimes considered as the world of harmony. ** : The largest garden in Ayaganaka. ** : One of the largest buildings in Ayaganaka, which was built more than 100 years ago. * : The middle school the three protagonists attend. * : Primaire is the world of the faires. Primaire is the world of peace and appears similar to earth, only that it is inhabitated by faries instead of humans. * : A mythical kingdom appearing in the legends of Primaire. The Kingdom of Dark is considered as the home of the envoys of misfortune. Items * - The Pretty Cures' transformation item, that is blessed with the power of creation. The Tierce Chromas are little square-shaped devices with a big screen, that covers more than 70% of the device. At the side of the device, there are little, white buttons and a pen is attached to the back of the device. To transform, the girls draw the pen and draw a heart on the screen. * - An additional item the girls get in Elemental Pretty Cure!. The function of the Alpha Watch is similar to cellphones. With the Alpha Watchs, the girls can communicate with others, who have these. Every Alpha Watch looks different as they are all induvidial. Movie * - A crossover movie between Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S and Elemental Pretty Cure!. * Trivia *''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth Pretty Cure season with three Cures. The first were Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. **However, it is the fifth season to start with three Cures. The first were Fresh Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!. **''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure season to start with the colors , and . *''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the third season, where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. The first were Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the seventh season, where the mascots can take a human form. The first were Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the 8th after counting Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'s mascots: Ha-chan and Mofurun both became Pretty Cures in the later seasons. *''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the seventh season, where each Pretty Cure has their own mascot. The first were Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Fresh Pretty Cure! (Pickruns), Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where each Cure has a French name. **All in all, Elemental Pretty Cure! is the 5th season where Cures have non-English names. The first were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *''Elemental Pretty Cure!'' is the second season where the main villain looks like a child. The first was Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the franchise and all seasons, characters, music, ect. belongs to Toei Animation and their actual creators! I don't own the name "Pretty Cure", it is owned by Toei Animation! However, Elemental Pretty Cure! of this version, its characters, story, etc. is created as a fan series to Pretty Cure and is my original work! None of the informations will ever be official and are purely fan made! References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Category:Yousei A. Sina